


In The Narrative

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: alex is an anxious little fellow, and eliza is a literal angel, in the Lost and Found universe, some friendship and fluff, the events prior to L&F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Schuyler was Alexander’s best friend. She knew that, and she was happy with it.  Of course, that didn’t keep her from developing a massive crush on him almost immediately after meeting him. Because, you know, why wouldn’t she? Why could things be easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Narrative

Eliza Schuyler was Alexander’s best friend. She knew that, and she was happy with it. Of course, that didn’t keep her from developing a massive crush on him almost immediately after meeting him. Because, you know, why wouldn’t she? Why could things be easy? 

But she kept it inside the best that she could, and she knew it was easier that way. Besides, Alexander could be so dense some days, always off in his own little world. He had a bad habit of losing focus on the real world, just staring off into the distance while he was working, while they were out at dinner, or even when they were watching movies. Maybe they weren’t dating, but Eliza always held a lot of value in their not-dates. She liked spending the time with him. 

Of course, as they got closer to one another and she learned more and more about Alexander, she started becoming more doting over the man. He didn’t seem to mind, and it actually seemed appreciated. If Eliza had to guess, she would say he enjoyed having a maternal figure by his side. The closer they got, the quicker Eliza learned what was going on with him, too. His habit of spacing out wasn’t simply that, it seemed, but his mind racing at a million miles an hour, in an attempt to keep a panic or attack at bay. He did pretty good at this, until she happened to come over at just the right time to see Alexander in, well… Needless to say, she had never seen him like this… 

The two had planned a movie night, something that was entirely common for them to do. They always enjoyed each other’s company, so whenever they could both come up with the little bit of spare time to binge on movies and Chinese takeout, well, who were they to deny themselves that pleasure, really? Alexander had told Eliza to just come in when she arrived, as she usually did, but the wasn’t like any of the nights they had had together before, no. During Eliza’s walk over, she had gotten herself stuck in a torrential downpour, starting suddenly with just a single clap of thunder. She jumped just a little, but it didn’t seem to bug her nearly as much as it could have. That was one of the things Alex loved about his best friend, she was always so easy going. She just pulled her umbrella out of her bag, careful not to let any of the rain hit her computer, and kept walking. 

Naturally, by the time she got there, the storm was blowing the trees violently, and she could see that the power on the block had been knocked out. Oh well. She knew Alex had some candles, and her laptop had a full charge. They could get a few movies out of that, at least. So she just kept going, a little bit faster now, until she was nearly jogging through the rain once she reached the last block. 

She shook her umbrella off once she was under the building’s awning, then she let herself inside, making her way to Alex’s with a skip in her step. Movie night was her favorite, and she couldn’t wait to see Alex. 

Before long, she knocked at his door and let herself in, as was their routine, but she wasn’t met by a smile, no. Pitch blackness greeted her instead, and a near absolute silence. 

Well, it seemed, at least, like absolute silence, until she heard a few gasps for breath. This naturally sent her adrenaline on high and a panic through her mind. She dropped her bag on the couch and grabbed her phone, flicking on the flashlight and hurrying around to find the source of the sound. Without fail, her mind went to the absolute worst place it could. She couldn’t help it. Even with her attempts to relax and think logically, she just panicked more and more when she saw no trace of Alex in any room she went into. She was shaking by the time she made her way to Alex’s bedroom, but to her slight relief, the sound had grown louder.

“Alex?” Eliza knit her brows and called out softly. She could hear a sound echo from the bathroom and she rushed in, seeing his shaking form in the bathtub. “Alexander? Are you alright?” She asked quickly, falling to her knees by the tub and gently touching his shoulder. He whimpered a bit and jerked away from her, making her jump back just a bit. “Alex. Can you hear me?” 

He nodded, after a second.

“Okay, Alex. I’m going to need you to focus on my voice. Can you do that?” 

Another nod.

“Alright. Okay. Breathe for me, Alex. Follow my lead. In. One, two, three, four, five.” 

She heard him inhale slowly. 

“Hold. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…” 

Silence. 

“Okay. Good. Out. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…”

They went through this a few more times. Eliza knew that the trilingual processing would help drag him out of whatever was going on in his mind, and soon he unfolded from himself and turned to face her. Before he could speak, he jumped and yelped again when a crack of thunder shook the room. Eliza was quick to wrap around him, and Alex did the same to her. He was now hiding his face in the crook of her neck and holding onto her tight. She kept talking him through his breathing, holding him closer and urging him out of the bathtub. Eventually, they stood together and Alex allowed Eliza to walk him back into the living room. 

They sat together until the storm passed, and Eliza soon quelled his fears for the evening, knowing that the forecast didn’t call for any more storms after that night, at least for a while. He calmed enough to breathe without his breath hitching, and he looked at Eliza with a thankful smile as she went around lighting candles, then pulled out her computer to keep him distracted. When he leaned his head against her shoulder, and she tugged him close, all of his worries from the storm faded away, except for…

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

“Alex, it’s really no worry… I’m glad I was able to help.” She responded with a sweet smile. 

He couldn’t help but return it before he shrugged. “You saved me, honestly… That… I haven’t had an attack that bad in a while.. We haven’t had a storm that bad in longer.” He sighed a little and glanced back at her computer, which was currently playing some weird indie rom-com that he couldn’t find himself caring about at that moment. Especially not once Eliza started to play with his hair to calm him further. He smiled over to her and bit his lip. 

Next thing he knew, he was spilling his guts to her. He had never told anyone about his childhood. Never. The first thing anyone in New York knew about him was his obtaining the scholarship to Columbia, and he usually kept it that way, but after seeing the fear in Eliza’s eyes earlier, and the trust and love they held now, he couldn’t help it. He trusted Eliza more than anything in this life.

When he finished explaining everything that had happened, between the hurricane and losing his mother and cousin, she gave him a look that even he didn't have the words to describe, but he knew one thing: it wasn’t pity. And that was a first. That was enough. She rubbed his shoulder delicately and hummed a little, beginning to rifle in her pocket before she pulled back her hand hand gave Alex a small business card. 

“I know it may be hard,” she began, “But this woman has helped me through a lot of rough patches. Therapy isn’t easy, but if you ever decide to look into it, I can wholeheartedly recommend Maria. I’ll even go in with you for your first session if you want me to.” She squeezed his hand a bit, and his eyes lit up a little. 

“Elizabeth Schuyler, you’re my hero.” He chuckled a little and leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. It was in that moment that Alex realized Eliza was the best of friends and the best of women, and he was so thankful to have her in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Two things for Lost and Found in 24 hours, woah! 
> 
> I got the idea for this a while back and finally got the chance to get it written, I hope it's enjoyed! 
> 
> So, of course, events far prior to L&F, prior even to Gil, but well on the pathway to getting him. 
> 
> As usual, reach me on tumblr and yell at me about the founding fuckboys!   
> until next time,   
> -Krys


End file.
